


A Fleeting Moment of Desire

by FrankieCT



Series: What if? (Reylo One Shots) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If The Force Awakens Had a Sex Scene, Interrogation, Kylo Ren And Rey Need To Bone, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i don't know what tags to use, otp, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCT/pseuds/FrankieCT
Summary: What if Kylo Ren and Rey gave into their desires at the interrogation? (We all know they had them)This is simply the interrogation scene with a little extra! ;D
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What if? (Reylo One Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064276
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	A Fleeting Moment of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hooray! My first ever Star Wars fanfic is ready! This story is for you my darling Reylo fangirl! <3 You know who you are ;) 
> 
> Without further ado: ENJOY!

Rey woke up startled and frantically peered around. What had happened? She tried to move, but soon noticed she was tied up. It took awhile for her to realize that she wasn't on Takodana. The memories flooded back to her and her gaze finally focused on the only other being in the room, Kylo Ren. She looked at the masked figure in the room and asked: ”Where am I?” Her voice wavered as her lips quivered slightly. There was more than a hint of desperation in her tone.

”You're my guest,” Kylo answered like it should've been obvious. She didn't feel like a guest.

”Where are the others?” she asked worried for her new found friends she had come to care for.

”You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” he asked. His voice was calm and controlled like he was talking to a child or a frightened animal. ”You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” She let the tiniest of breaths escape her lips in relief. Though it wasn't much, it was good to know they hadn't been slaughtered like animals while she was held captive in a very strange guestroom. This man clearly had no sense of hospitality.

”You still wanna kill me,” he said, sounding intrigued, like it was the strangest thing in the universe. She wanted to scoff or sneer at him, but didn't quite dare.

”That happens when you're hunted by a creature in a mask,” Rey answered instead, staring at Kylo with the iciest glare she could muster up in her current state. It wasn't much considering she was shaken to her very core from being tied down and interrogated by a man who seemingly wanted her dead!

Kylo took his helmet off as he stood up in front of her. For a moment she was stunned. She had not expected someone so... young. He was beautiful. Not in a conventional way, no. His beauty was something much rarer. It was rough and dark, sinister even, yet somehow extremely intriguing. There was a hue of sadness about him and it made him look somehow small and fragile. Like too strong of a word could wreck his entire confidence and cast him into a deeper pit of darkness. But at the same time there were walls the size of an AT-AT walker all around him designed to push people away and make them afraid of him.

His eyes were dark and there was something in them. Something that looked like... longing? Confusion? Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, yet it made him even more beautiful. Even more fascinating. In different circumstances she would've jumped at the chance of getting to know this dark person more intimately, but this wasn't such a time. Oh no. Despite the softness of his features and unconventional beauty she was still very much afraid of him. Though she tried to desperately hide it, it shone through her soft brown eyes as they welled up with unshed tears.

He smashed his helmet down making Rey flinch, and walked towards her. She could feel her heartbeat beginning to quicken as he approached her. He was much taller than she was now that he was standing in front of her staring intensely. He interrogated her about the BB unit and she kept staring straight in front of her, not letting any information slip.

”...Somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger,” said Kylo staring right into her very soul. Rey was close to letting her tears fall. This whole situation felt horrible. She was strapped down like a criminal waiting to be executed, but even worse than that was the tone which he used. He talked about her like she meant nothing. Like the dirt on the bottom of his boots was more valuable than a mere scavenger. But still, there was something else there too. As if he was impressed by her.

Kylo took a second to look her up and down, his eyes roaming on her form. She was a very pretty looking woman he had to admit, something he hadn't yet noticed in the woods. She looked younger than him, but her eyes belonged to someone who had lived a long, hard life, yet there was still a spark of innocence in her that made his heart clench. A spark of light, that made him want to corrupt her and at the same time he wanted to bathe in it.

For a brief moment he let himself be mesmerized by the young woman in front of him, strapped down, her breasts heaving as she breathed in and out. What would it feel like to run his hands on her thin form, cup her soft breasts and kiss her inviting mouth? She would surely be displeased by such an act. A woman of that nature would not have any qualms about saying no to a man like Kylo. Yet he still wondered what it would feel like. For a long time he had denied himself the pleasure of simply touching another human being -without it being used as a tactic to get a woman into his bed for a night every now and then- and now, for some unknown reason, he wanted nothing more than to run his hand on her soft looking cheek and perhaps catch a shimmering tear with the pad of his finger. He was no stranger to passion and lust was something he had grown to know quite well, but this desire to be near this girl, was not mere sexual tension; it felt like something more. Something he couldn't let himself feel again.

”You know I can take whatever I want,” he said, bringing his gaze back to her eyes as he forced his heart to turn back to stone. This was no time to feel a silly connection. This was the time to do his job. Yet Kylo still wasn't completely able to turn off the heat that emitted from his deep voice. He just wished she wouldn't notice it.

Her heart started beating faster and she could feel her very core shaking. Yet it wasn't just fear making her feel this way. Oh no. There was something else there too. Something perhaps just as primal.

He reached his hand right next to her head. Almost touching, but not quite. She pulled away in fear. In fear of what he might do, or in fear of what she might want him to do? She didn't know. All she knew was that this was all too much.

Now that Kylo was this close, his scent surrounded her. She couldn't help but inhale it. His scent was faint, but distinguished. It felt heavy and warm, but had a slight sweet note to it. Intoxicating, one might say.

Rey could feel him trying to poke inside her mind. There was no way to fight it, even though she tried. Kylo on the other hand was sort of excited to see what things he would find inside her head. Would they be as intriguing as the rest of her? He wanted to know everything. He wanted to suck all the information out of her head, 'till there was no secret of hers left unrevealed. He'd tell himself it was because of the information he needed from her, but even he could see through that very thinly veiled lie! Though he tried to pretend he didn't. He tried to pretend he didn't feel some kind of unity towards her.

”You're so lonely,” said Kylo's soft voice. She could no longer fight the tears as she felt Kylo probing her mind. This was too much. ”So afraid to leave.” She trembled and gasped for air, tears still falling from her beautiful eyes. ”At night, desperate to sleep.” Her breathing grew even heavier as he spoke with a voice that sounded almost... sympathetic. What she didn't know was that in that moment Kylo felt a wave of affection wash over him, strengthening the feeling of connection he had. Perhaps they were the same, he found himself thinking as he saw her mindscape. She was alone in the universe, as was he. Her family had long since abandoned her, as had his.

”You imagine an ocean. I see it.” This was worse than torture. Having to re-live and show someone the things that hurt the most. Having to be so vulnerable and _bare_ in front of another person without having any say in the matter. ”I see the island.” If the situation wasn't as horrifying as it was, Kylo's voice would've been soothing. It would've been something Rey wouldn't mind falling asleep listening. But now, at this moment it seemed almost mocking. ”And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had.” Definitely mocking. ”He would've disappointed you.” That's it.

”Get out of my head,” said Rey with as much vigor as she could muster.

Kylo felt a slight twinge of jealousy tugging at his heart. He didn't let it show, but when he had found his own father inside this girl's mind, he had felt a surge of possessiveness run over him. He felt betrayed all over again. Of course the one person he felt a connection with, had already been damaged by his own father's ideals. Of course Han Solo would ruin this too. Inside Kylo felt the heart of a little boy break all over again, but he didn't let it show, for it still meant nothing.

”I know you've seen the map,” stated Kylo as he moved away from her, leaving her without the intoxicating scent she had just been enveloped in. ”It's in there. And now you'll give it to me.” His hand was still reaching towards her trying to pull the information out of her head. She resisted. She was shaking and grunting as she tried to ward off Kylo's probing. ”Don't be afraid. I feel it too.”

”I'm not giving you anything,” she said with a strained voice, shaking her head the slightest.

”We'll see,” he said, sounding almost amused. Rey felt Kylo pull harder, but she wouldn't budge. She would never. She was in pain, gasping and grunting as she fought back. He was fighting harder too. He started to look desperate and a little confused. His outstretched hand shaking and lips trembling ever so slightly. She closed her eyes for a second after which she leaned closer feeling something quite powerful coursing through her veins fighting against Kylo. She tore straight through his defences. She was in.

”You. You're afraid,” she said as she saw what was in his mind. ”That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader.” Kylo tore himself away. The connection broke. He was shaking and gasping. How? He looked at her in awe.

For the longest time they just stared at each other. Both looking for answers in the other one's eyes, yet finding none. This was completely new for both of them.

”How?” asked Kylo, still shocked from what had just happened. He came closer to Rey and inspected her more carefully. How was she this strong in the Force? He reached his hand to touch her jaw. She looked at him in terror. There wasn't much she could do, if he decided to hurt her physically. Despite her tiny victory, she knew she would eventually lose. Kylo was much more experienced, stronger and had had actual training. She wasn't a soldier or a fighter. She was a scavenger. Sure she could hold her own in a physical altercation if a situation so required, but she wasn't trained. Her skills were raw. Against someone like Kylo Ren, they would most likely be useless. Not to mention the fact that she was currently restrained.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. But it didn't. Instead she felt a pair of full, soft lips against hers. She gasped. What? She felt two gloved hands on her cheeks and the soft lips moving more boldly against hers. She tried to fight the desire to kiss him back, but in vain. With a soft groan she answered the kiss. It made her body tingle ever so slightly. Kylo's tongue swept across her lips and she inhaled sharply.

For a moment she forgot where she was and what had brought her here. For a moment she forgot she was restrained, 'till she tried to wrap her arms around Kylo, but was met with nothing but resistance. However, Kylo easily let her loose from her prison and pulled her tighter to his arms. Rey didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him as she flung all reason out the window and let her emotions dictate what to do.

Her left hand slid to his neck and stroked his warm skin. He grunted against her lips and clumsily let his hands roam to her lower back. She buried her fingers in his thick, black locks and squeezed them in her hand. He moaned and dropped a hand to her right buttock squeezing gently before sliding to her thigh. He grabbed the thigh and lifted her leg against his hip pulling her even closer. Rey could feel a very promising bulge against her pelvis as she was pulled so close to Kylo.

Rey gasped loudly when Kylo rubbed his crotch against her. She was overpowered by a strange sensation. She could feel her own body tingle from pleasure, but there was something else in the back of her mind too. She wanted to inspect it more, but when she did Kylo pulled away.

”What just-”

”I don't know,” answered Rey quickly, watching Kylo looking just as confused as she felt. For a moment they stared at each other trying to figure out what had happened. It was as if they had both felt what the other one did as well as their own feelings. This was something completely new for both of them.

After a while Rey dared to reach her hand towards the man who had just pulled away from her leaving her without his warmth. She pressed her palm against his chest over the spot where his heart was beating a mile a minute. She let out a deep breath and warily stepped closer. When he still didn't show any signs of wanting to pull away, Rey pressed her body against his and reached to kiss his neck ever so slightly. He let out a tiny breath that tickled Rey's temple. Her right hand still above his heart and lips on his neck, she brought her left hand on his hip letting her fingers dance on the covered skin ever so slightly. Kylos breathing quickened as the light touch of Rey's fingers traveled slowly towards his pulsating erection. Her hand rubbed the hard organ haltingly and she dared to suck on the skin of his neck a bit harder.

”Fuck,” panted Kylo and grabbed Rey's hair in his fist. She gasped from surprise as he yanked her head from his neck and violently crashed their lips together. He nearly dragged her to the closest wall and pushed her back against it, all the while kissing her with so much passion she was on the verge of fainting. Kylo pulled his gloves off and threw them across the room before bringing his hands to grab her breasts. He wanted to feel her, really feel her against his bare skin.

He squeezed Rey's breasts just a little, because though he was in the midst of the greatest turmoil of passion he had ever felt, he knew how to handle a woman. He let his other hand travel all the way to her crotch and gently pressed his fingers against her vulva, feeling it through her trousers. She gasped for air against his mouth and trembled all over. Her hand was still on his hard cock and she squeezed it harder. Pleasure like nothing else enveloped them both and it was so intense it made them both retreat for a second.

They stood apart from each other, their gazes glued together. This was odd.

”Did you feel it?” asked Kylo. He looked confused and rattled.

”Yeah,” whispered Rey through her heavy breaths. ”What was that?” Just like before, they had shared something quite unique.

”As if,” he said very slowly, ”I felt you.” He grabbed Rey's hand and put it on his chest. ”Here.”

”It was like I was feeling us both,” she said quietly. ”Has this ever happened to you before?”

”No,” answered Kylo furrowing his brows. ”You?” Rey shook her head. They stared at each other for a moment, until the lust got the best of them.

Rey didn't know what it was, but she felt drawn to Kylo, and it wasn't just because he seemed intriguing. It was something she couldn't quite explain even to herself, but could feel when she was close to Kylo. It was like he was a magnet and she was a piece of scrap metal being pulled towards him. She hadn't felt anything like this before! Surely she knew what lust was, what attraction was, but this was something much deeper. As if they were connected on a cellular level.

This time it was Kylo who dared to move first. He pressed his whole body against Rey and nuzzled her neck. His whole being yearned to be closer to her and he had no idea why. But at that moment he didn't care one bit. The only thing he was able to think was Rey. The taste of her skin as he laid hungry kisses on her arched neck. The feeling of her body against his, trembling as he rubbed his very hard erection against her crotch. Just her. The thought of how fucked up this situation actually was didn't even cross his mind. Though it would later. Right now Kylo just wanted this woman. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. His whole body shook and he squeezed Rey's hips a bit harder than necessary, for the yearning got even stronger. He felt it coursing through his veins and a fleeting thought crossed his mind: this wasn't mere lust. This was something much more powerful.

Rey lifted her right leg against Kylo's hip and grabbed the front of his hood pulling him even closer, as close as he could possibly get without entering her. She brought her hands to the belt that held his clothing together and tried to get rid of it in her heated haze. It proved to be a more difficult task than one might've imagined and she huffed impatiently when it wouldn't budge. Kylo chuckled quietly against her neck and pulled back just for a moment, so he could remove the belt, cloak and the tunic underneath, leaving him bare chested in front of Rey. She gasped at the sight of his muscular form and immediately brought her hands to his chest. Kylo grinned and pressed his lips against hers, lightly licking her lips to request entrance. Rey gasped and let his tongue in to greet hers. She let her short nails sink into his chest when Kylo pushed his body against hers again and rotated his hips against hers. Kylo untied Rey's hair and sank his fingers in the flowing brown locks. He pulled her hair a bit forcing her to arch her neck, and when she did, he attacked the exposed flesh. He let his teeth graze her neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not so hard it would actually hurt her. She let out a loud moan at the thought of being marked by this man. She knew it was fucked up, for it was obvious what he was; a monster. But a feeling in her chest told her he was more than that. He was darkness, that much was undisputable, but maybe it wasn't all he was. Maybe there was still something redeemable in him. Maybe by letting him mark her, she could suck some of that darkness from him and replace it with light. The thought was absurd and ridiculous, but it gave her a sense of purpose. It gave her an excuse to want this. Want him.

When his hand snaked under her shirt and between her legs, she groaned right in his ear. His jaw clenched as he felt her pleasure coursing through him and slipped his hand inside her trousers. He massaged her clitoris with his rough hands making her head snap hard against the wall as she was enveloped in a pleasure like no other. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer with her leg. Her other hand slipped inside his trousers roughly and she cupped his cock in her hand.

”Shit,” grunted Kylo between his teeth that were still scratching at Rey's neck making the forming bruise even darker. Rey let out an agreeing sound and closed her eyes. She was in ecstasy from his lips on her neck leaving wet trails of saliva all over her skin, his hard, muscular body against hers, pushing her against the wall, and his fingers... Oh boy his fingers. They were roughly dancing on her most sensitive parts making her vagina clench and gush with wetness. It made his fingers glide more smoothly against her sex as he spread her juices all over her. She panted against his ear. If Kylo kept going like this, she would come in no time.

”Fuck,” Rey rasped and squeezed the erection in her hand making Kylo groan and snap his hips closer to her hand. He dipped his middle finger inside Rey's vagina and was pleased to feel the wet, soft walls around his finger convulse from pleasure. The palm of his hand was pressed against her clit while the finger inside her looked for her g-spot, ready to make her see stars. With his other hand he pulled Rey's bindings and camisole from her shoulder and attacked the skin with his lips. She could feel her eyes rolling behind her closed lids as she enjoyed the stimulation of Kylo's hand and mouth. He basically ripped her top off of her body causing a tearing sound, no doubt breaking the already frail garment, but neither one of them cared. Especially not when Kylo moved his lips to her revealed breast kissing the nipple and sucking it in his mouth briefly, only to move to the other one. As he sucked her nipple in his mouth, his free hand came up to her other breast that was left alone and cupped his hand over it, massaging it gently and pinching the nipple.

Rey was on cloud nine. Her hand in Kylo's trousers had almost completely stopped moving as she gasped for air. She was so close to coming she could taste it. Her eyes were squeezed shut and neck arched, face towards the ceiling, as she began to tremble. Almost.

”Kylo!” she cried out and squeezed his hair and his dick as she felt the telltale signs of orgasm coming nearer. That's when he pulled his hand from her trousers and smirked in an evil way as he lifted his head from her breasts taking a step back. Rey was frustrated from the orgasm she was denied and gritted her teeth. Half of her wanted to punch him in the face for stopping and another half wanted to grab that hand again and force it back into her trousers. She watched silently as Kylo removed his own trousers and boots, leaving him in a pair of dark underpants. The evil smirk never left his face as he knelt in front of her after taking the rest of her clothes off.

She stood now naked in front of him, her heart beating so fast she could hear it. Rey was pretty sure of what Kylo was about to do, but was still surprised when she felt his plump lips against her clit. Her hand immediately sank back into his soft black hair as she closed her eyes. Kylo grabbed her right thigh and lifted it so he could get better access to Rey's private parts. He let her leg and toes rest on his back as he dived under the thigh, squeezing the soft skin. It had been a while since he had last tasted a woman and he had almost forgotten what it was like. But when he tasted Rey's juices, it all came back making him lap at her clitoris more hungrily as his fingers lightly traced the curves of her vulva. A part of him wanted to slip a hand to his own underwear and jerk off while tasting her, but managed to contain himself, for he knew it would be better to hold on 'till he could enter her and enjoy that wetness around his hard cock.

Rey whimpered as Kylo sucked her clitoris just a bit while slipping a lonely finger inside her.

”Fuck, that's good,” she mumbled between heavy breaths and moans. He smirked against her and swirled his tongue on her teasingly tasting every part of her vulva he could reach. Rey trembled and felt her knee buckle. If he kept going like this, she wouldn't be able to hold herself up much longer. As if reading her mind -and she wasn't entirely sure he hadn't- he grabbed her other thigh too and lifted it on his free shoulder. His hands were now grabbing at her muscular buttocks, keeping her still as he buried his face between her legs going down on her with such enthusiasm that it made her head spin. She didn't even notice that she had stopped squeezing his hair and instead her hand laid flat against his skull, pushing his face closer to her crotch. She could feel the inner walls of her vagina clenching as he ate her out, moaning against her clit.

”You taste delicious,” he mumbled against her, more to himself than to her, but she heard it loud and clear through her own moans. Or perhaps she heard it inside her head? She wasn't sure. Strange things had been happening ever since Kylo brought her here. She couldn't have cared less about it though, for she was once again so close to reaching the peak. She pushed his head harder against herself as she tried to find something to hold on to with her other hand. She found none and settled for Kylo's hair once again.

”Yes,” Rey's breath hitched as she panted lowering her gaze to look at the man between her legs, making her feel so good! ”Make me come, please!”

Kylo chuckled against her clit without breaking the rhythm he had created and kept going. He was overcome by a deep desire to see her in her climax, wanting to make her come harder than she had ever before! He wanted to taste her pleasure right from its source and feel her orgasm wetting his face.

It didn't take long for Rey to start shaking and jerking as she neared her climax. She wanted to close her eyes and let the mind numbing pleasure consume her, but couldn't quite tear her eyes away from the sight below her. There was something incredibly sexy about Kylo as he buried his face between her legs, squeezed her ass so hard she was sure she'd have bruises, and moaned against her clit, stimulating it even more. She inhaled multiple times in a row as she felt the orgasm draw closer. Her whole body shook as she tried to make it last. Ever since Kylo had sunk his finger inside her, she had wanted to come all over his hand, but now that she was on the verge of a climax she wanted to hold on a while longer and enjoy the torturous pleasure Kylo provided. When his teeth grazed her sensitive skin ever so slightly, she could no longer hold on. She cried out and bent over, doubling over Kylo's head and shaking all over. It was very lucky for Kylo that he had such a strong hold of her, for if he hadn't she surely would've broken his nose with her pubic bone as she thrashed about above him squeezing the life out of his hair. She hadn't been prepared for the orgasm to be this intense! And it just kept going and going as Kylo never seized up. Not until she was pulling herself away from him as the stimulation got way too intense, so intense that it almost hurt.

Kylo assisted Rey as she slid along the wall, by removing her legs from her shoulders and keeping a hold of her as she slumped to the cold, hard floor. He was still kneeling in front of her naked form and offered her a smirk as he came closer and planted a kiss on her panting lips. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and brought him closer loving the taste of herself on his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and pulled her on his thighs making her gasp as she felt the hard length of his poke her sensitive crotch. He hissed against her lips and that's when Rey realized that he must've been going crazy with need! He hadn't come even once yet. So she slipped a hand inside his underpants and let her fingers teasingly glide against the hard organ. Kylo grunted in her mouth and brought a hand to her hair squeezing it as he kissed her more passionately than before. Even the ghostlike touch of hers felt like heaven and he could hardly wait 'till he could push himself inside this beautiful young woman on top of him.

Rey felt a shiver running through her spine as she wrapped a hand around Kylo's large cock, squeezing it in her hold. If she would've been in another position, she would've pressed her thighs together as the feeling inside her got too powerful to create at least some friction, but with her sitting on him astride, it was impossible. She spread the wetness from the tip of his cock with her thumb before jerking her hand slowly, making Kylo clench his jaw and hiss. Rey pulled back just enough to look at the man underneath her, wanting to see the pleasure dancing on his face. She was mesmerized by the way he'd suck air sharply between his plump lips, the way his eyebrows would knit together and nostrils flare as she moved her hand in a different way, adding a small twist to the pulls. She stroked his hair quite lovingly and stared right into his deep brown eyes. She felt his quickening breaths on her face, but his gaze never left hers.

Kylo was in a turmoil of lust as he stared at Rey. She looked so beautiful with her cheeks flushed and lips red from all the kisses they'd shared. He trembled as he felt a finger of hers trace down an invisible path from his hair to his chest leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her eyes were locked into his and he could feel her searching something from them, but he didn't mind. He was doing the same thing. An odd thought crossed through his pleasure hazed mind; this was home. The thought vanished as quickly as it appeared as the physical aspect of the pleasure he was in took a firmer hold of his being. He could feel his lower abdomen clench in a very familiar way and he knew that soon he would explode on Rey's fingers. But this was not how he wanted to finish. He grabbed Rey's wrist gently. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

”Let me inside you,” he rasped, making her shiver visibly. She gasped, but nodded and Kylo wasted no time as he pushed her on the floor to lie on her back as he pressed his much larger form on top of her. She panted loudly as Kylo carefully removed his underwear before bringing his bare cock to rest against her pubic bone. He pressed his lips against Rey's and kissed her quite gently. So gently in fact that Rey was a bit taken aback by it, but she didn't mind. Oh no. She sighed deeply as she let herself be immersed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she enjoyed the soft pressure of Kylo's lips against hers. She could spend an eternity like this, if it were possible. She didn't know why -as it certainly made absolutely no sense- but she felt safe. Something about that large body on top of her, those soft lips against her own and big, rough hands on her bare skin made her feel like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Somehow she knew -though there was no evidence to suggest so- he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

Kylo moved his hips slightly making both of them gasp. He pulled away from Rey's lips and looked at her as if asking for a permission to continue. Rey nodded and spread her legs wider earning a quiet, but sharp inhale from Kylo. His cheeks had a rosy glow on them as he positioned himself with the aid of his hand against Rey's opening. He pressed the tip of his cock inside and squeezed his eyes shut. Rey gasped and sank her nails into his neck, eyes wide as saucers. He was actually penetrating her. The feeling she experienced wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before; the man who had just interrogated her as she had been tied up in front of him, was now pushing his erection inside her very willing body.

Kylo was on cloud nine. It felt so good to be with a woman after so long and a part of him wanted to just ram his whole length in with one move and start thrusting. Though he wouldn't for he knew a woman rarely wanted a man to merely jackhammer right into them, so he took it slow. Once he was inside, he dared to open his eyes and look at the breathtaking sight underneath him. Rey's eyes were wide as she stared at him, her lips open and inviting. He kissed them gently and rocked his hips slowly making Rey inhale sharply as her thighs clenched. He supported himself with one arm as he let his other hand caress the woman underneath him. His rough fingertips slid along her body as if worshipping every bump and curve it encountered. She was breathing heavily against his lips as he moved his hips against her, making his length disappear inside her over and over again. His pubic bone was pressed against hers rubbing her clit ever so slightly as he moved making her gasp and sink her nails deeper into his skin.

Rey relaxed into his hold and let her hand go on a quest. She let her fingers slide against the straining muscles of the arm he used to support his weight and back to his broad shoulder. She scratched the skin near his nipple, making him gasp into the kiss. As her hand touched near the spot their lower bodies were connected, he jerked and pulled away from the kiss, biting his teeth as he swallowed audibly. She licked her lips and let her hand trace along the lines of his abs, making him shiver as he moved slowly on top of her.

Soon she let her hand wrap back around his neck and pulled him flush against her, wrapping her legs on his lower back, making him push in deeper. He groaned against her skin and let his hands take a firm hold of her hips squeezing them as he picked up the pace. She moaned and sank her teeth into his neck, making him yelp and jerk his hips harder against her.

”Yes!” Rey gasped as Kylo thrust in harder. She loved the feeling of his cock moving inside of her in rough, sharp thrusts. His face was buried in her neck and his lips slid against her sweating skin. She loved it. When his right hand came to grab her hair and pull them slightly, she loved it even more. It felt like they were fighting, but in the most pleasurable way possible. She let her lips roam from his neck to his ear and nibbled the lobe with her teeth, making Kylo curse under his breath.

After a short while Rey noticed a sharp pain in her back, making her wince every time Kylo moved on top of him. That is why -and because the idea of dominating this man was incredibly hot- she flipped them around, so that he was underneath her as she rode his cock. He gasped at the sudden change of positions, but could hardly complain! Rey looked even more breathtaking from this angle! He didn't waste any time bringing his large hands on her chest and squeezing her perky breasts maybe a tad harder than one might usually like. But Rey didn't mind his rough touches, she actually really enjoyed them. It made her feel even more wanted; like Kylo simply couldn't contain himself because of his need to be close to her. The thought was intoxicating and made her squeeze the dick inside her.

”Mother of-” Kylo cried out and snapped his hips up. He had to really concentrate so he wouldn't shoot his load inside Rey right then and there. He wanted this to last longer. He wanted to spend a millennia under her as she rode her forever. She looked like the most beautiful piece of artwork as she moved on top of him, her hands cupping his as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. A sheen of sweat glistened on her creased forehead like a fine row of pearls as she furrowed her brows.

Kylo was overpowered by a need to kiss those lips right now, so he brought his hands around her back and sat up swiftly pressing his lips against her, kissing her with sheer raw lust. She moaned into the kiss and rocked her hips faster against his. Kylo's hands roamed on her back for a while before one of them found her breast again. He rubbed Rey's nipple between his thumb and index finger making her cry out loud. He smirked and brought his other hand to her hair, squeezing them in his hold. He really loved the feeling of her brown locks between his fingers.

Her hands were squeezing his shoulders as she bounced on his rock hard dick moaning her pretty little head off as their lips rubbed against each other. They weren't as much kissing as they were holding their lips close together, for both of them were panting and moaning so much, that kissing turned out to be harder than expected. It didn't stop them from trying though! Every now and then one of them would suck the other one's lip briefly before moaning as they both tried to give as much pleasure as they took from each other's bodies.

Kylo was panting and sweating like he had been running in winter clothes on Jakku during the hottest hour of the day. Rey thought he looked amazing. His black hair was sticking to his face and neck in soft curls and on top of his full lips there was a line of sweat glistening. She gasped and felt her insides clench around him, making him moan and furrow his brows.

”I'm close,” she panted against his lips, earning a sharp squeeze around her nipple, but Kylo didn't answer. Not with words at least. Instead he took a firm hold of her form and threw her back on the floor. He climbed on top of her again and threw her left leg on his shoulder as he once again penetrated her. Rey moaned louder as he thrust into her with more force than before. His right hand was squeezing her leg hard as he rode into her bending his upper body closer.

Rey was in heaven. She couldn't keep still for one moment. Her whole body was on fire and she needed to come! Her hands grabbed every bit of Kylo's skin she could reach as she neared her peak, hoping he wouldn't be far behind her.

”Fuck, you're beautiful,” grunted Kylo as he hammered inside her enjoying the wet walls of her vagina clenching around his generous cock. In any other situation such a comment would've made Rey blush, but not now, for she was already red in the face from the heat of their fucking.

”You too,” she gasped. ”You feel good.” Her breath hitched as she said those words and noticed what they did to Kylo. His eyes flared and he sped his movements.

”You like it when I fuck you?” he rasped out, not one to usually engage in dirty talk, but now he wanted to hear her begging for her orgasm. He brought his left hand to her mound and let his fingers glide to her clit, rubbing the sensitive spot gently. She cried out louder.

”Yes!” she gasped and her eyes fluttered shut. It wouldn't take long! Though she couldn't even start preparing herself for an orgasm, 'cause Kylo pulled his hand away and slowed down like the evil tease he was. His upper body bent closer to her, so that his lips were pressed on her ear.

”Beg for it,” he said with a dangerous note in his voice, which made Rey shiver all over. Her vagina clenched around him in response.

”Fuck,” she panted as Kylo's tongue slid on her earlobe.

”Beg and I'll give it to you,” he said with that same dark voice, his breath tickling her ear and making goose bumps spread on her skin. She bit her lip. Ordinarily she would never take such orders from a man, but she had to admit that the way he was speaking to her got her hot. She panted in his ear before nibbling at it with her teeth briefly.

”Fuck me, Kylo,” she panted, making him shiver in turn. His nostrils flared as he inhaled a sharp breath. He loved it when she said his name like that. If only he could record that sound for the lonely nights in his future.

”What else?” he asked, biting her ear in return.

”Touch me!” she gasped and grabbed his left hand. ”Here.” She brought his long fingers on her clit and pressed them there. ”AH!”

”Fuck!” spat Kylo as he took a better position on top of Rey and started thrusting inside her as hard as he had before slowing down. He rubbed her clit with firm strokes as her nails dug into his wrist making sharp pain spread along his arm. Rey started screaming louder. Her moans were like music to Kylo's ears. And she looked breathtaking! Her eyes were squeezed shut and lips open as she screamed from pleasure. She was like a Goddess in the swirls of lust as she thrashed about underneath him, her vagina squeezing his dick harder as she approached climax.

”Yes! Yes! Yes!” she screamed and sank her nails deeper into his skin, probably making him bleed, but Kylo didn't care. He was screaming just as loudly now as he jackhammered into her while rubbing her clit and squeezing her thigh.

”Fucking come for me!” he yelled and emphasized his words with even harder thrusts. That did it. Rey was a goner. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her whole body became stiff for a moment before she let out an animalistic growl and shook all over, her body jerking as she came around Kylo's cock, squeezing him rhythmically inside her. Kylo stilled suddenly as he let himself go and came inside the beautiful woman underneath him in heavy bursts, his body shaking, moaning her name over and over again.

He pulled himself out of her and fell down on his back next to her. They were both breathing hard as they enjoyed the tingling sensation of afterglow. They didn't speak. They simply lied there next to each other, staring at the dark ceiling, dreading the moment they would have to go back to being enemies.

Rey was the first one to sit up. The haze of her orgasm was quickly disappearing and she realized what she had just done. She had gotten into bed -or rather the floor- with the enemy! Kylo Ren was everything she despised in this galaxy and here she was next to him, his semen still inside her marking her as a traitor. She didn't dare to turn and look at him. No doubt he would say something smug or insult her some way if he saw the emotions playing on her face. She knew she wouldn't have any arguments, so she sat there quietly looking for her discarded clothes.

Kylo sensed the turmoil of emotions from her and snorted at her hunched back. He stood up and started dressing himself. Of course the damn scavenger would ruin the amazing afterglow by being gloomy. He didn't even have to see her face to know that she was unhappy with how things turned out. A twinge of guilt made its presence known inside Kylo's chest, but he pushed it away. It's not like he forced her into anything! She never said no and she had been more than willing to go all the way! Despite his desperate attempt to reassure himself, he couldn't will away the iron grip around his heart. Instead he disguised it as indifference.

”Get dressed,” he ordered and kicked a beige piece of clothing to Rey's direction. Rey didn't argue. She quickly dressed herself and noticed the very large tear in her undershirt; it went from her neck all the way to her bellybutton. Kylo raised an eyebrow. ”I'll get a droid to fix that.” Rey nodded. She stood there in front of Kylo and stared at the man. The walls were back up. For a second there in their heat she could've sworn his walls had come down a bit. Now they were back. His soul was once again guarded by darkness.

”Get back on the table,” he commanded, nodding towards the place where she had been restrained. She swallowed, but didn't dare to argue. Now that the post sex fog had cleared, she was once again terrified of him. He no longer looked like a man who wouldn't hurt her. He looked like a monster again. Once she was restrained again, he turned on his heels and walked away without looking back. He put his helmet back on masking the hurricane of different emotions inside his chest as he walked as far away from the scavenger girl as he could. He was ashamed of himself, for letting her see glimpses of his softer side. Of the side that he was careful not to show anyone, for it brought back too many painful memories.

Rey might not have realized it yet, but she had just seen a flash of the man behind the mask called Kylo Ren. She might still be oblivious to the truth, but the gentle kisses and soothing touches she had received from him, hadn't actually been done by Kylo, but by the man he had tried to bury long ago, but was now fighting to get out; Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently saw all the Star Wars movies (due to a friend who basically forced me to watch them all) and now I am hooked! And I need some more Reylo in my life after the disappointment of TROS and that is why I wanted to write this story. And because the interrogation scene was hot as balls!
> 
> A huge thanks to my aforementioned friend for reading this through and giving me pointers on how to make it better! Also a huge thanks to her for the name idea, since my only idea was to call this The Force Awakens (In Kylo Ren's pants), and that wouldn't have suited this story at all! 
> 
> I am a total noob when it comes to Star Wars, but I hope you liked the story anyway! Let me know your thoughts and feelings! If you have any critique to give me, please go ahead, I want to evolve as a writer, so all the comments are welcome! :D


End file.
